The Dark Side
by Babeonline2
Summary: Naruto is half-breed vampire, he was dispised by everyone, even by the one he loved; one day he found a companion in the keep and feel in love, but when he freed that companion he knew he made the biggest mistake of his life. SasuNaru Yaoi, Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**New story, well I have been coming up with a bunch of ideas but I can't give them out well, hope this story covey's everything.**

**Okay here is another go, my new story 'The Dark Side."**

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could, away from his kingdom, from his family and his siblings, he ran and didn't realize where he was going but he just wanted to get away.

He wanted to get away from everything; his parents have said the last most horrible thing they could tell him.

He was not their child, they didn't acknowledge him as their child; they didn't cared about him, not even a bit. Naruto felt tears blurring his eyes, paining numbness in his feet and most hurting his heart, which was being stabbed every day, by his villagers, his siblings and his parents.

He thought at least one person will always stay by his side, Gaara, his best friend and the one loved the most, but he found out that Gaara was engaged to be married, to some girl of Hyuuga kingdom.

That was it, he didn't want to live anymore, and he didn't have a reason to.

[Flash back]

_"Naruto!"a voice called and Naruto cringed, he who it was; his father, Naruto made his way from his room he had been sitting in and made his way towards the door and true enough his father was outside, with his new mother._

_Which one was she? 20th? Maybe, she looked young almost at his age, mostly at 19 years old, but the look she gave to Naruto was of arrogance._

_"How come you came outside and dared to attend the wedding ceremony?" The man Minato asked glaring angrily at Naruto who didn't flinch, he was used to this._

_"Isn't she my new mother?"Naruto asked and instantly distaste showed on the women's face and Minato glared at him._

_"I never did or will consider you as my son."Minato state as he turned and went out of side, the women grabbed Naruto's chin as she licked her lips._

_"You are half-breed but not bad of a looker,"She stated and her eyes glinted, "I will have fun with you." with said he perked Naruto on lips before she left and Naruto just stared blankly after her._

_He sighed, his father was only out for fun when he slept with her mother, but he underestimated her, she sent him to his father, as Naruto was the first half-breed child born in the King's name and Kushina was the first one brave enough to declare that, before she died._

_His father had to accept him, but he was hated, neither his sister's or brother from his father's other queen's hid their distaste of him._

_Some of his young mother's showed a sexual interest in him._

_That turned him sick._

[End of flashback]

Half-breeds, born from a forbidden relationship between human's and royal vampires, but unlike those romantic stories it was only of sexual interest of his father.

Society had many kind of vampires.

Highest were the clan pure breed vampires, rare formed by marriages in their own clan.

Second were Royal vampires, like his father.

Third were normal ones, _like Iruka-sensei_; he thought smiling lightly, he was nice to him.

And last were Half-breed like him who were discriminated and were also quite rare, since parents also killed their half-breed children.

As he ran and lost himself in thoughts, something glowing caught his attention.

Naruto as he ran saw, blinding light ahead of him, what was that? Suddenly he came to stop his eyes widening as he slowly made his way towards the light, when he neared he saw a valley full of roses, every type of roses, pink, blue, yellow, white and red.

Naruto looked around the beautiful scenery in fascination, his eyes widening when he saw a large tower in the middle of the fields of flower.

Naruto made his way towards the tower, the tower was big and suddenly beautiful music resonated from the keep, it was…..a piano? Was there someone in the keep in the middle of the fields?

Confused Naruto decided to hear the calming music, and called when the music came to a stop.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Is anybody in there?"

Silence.

Suddenly Naruto saw a hand which held a rose, a black rose. Which was thrown towards him, Naruto caught it and looked back at the hand surprised, but the arm wasn't there anymore.

Naruto gulped, this was scary, but he also was curious, who was in the tower? Letting his curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto decided to go up.

He found the door which was opened and entered the tower, he made his way up towards the highest room, where he thought that person was.

He found it strange and creepy how old the stair case looked, it seems that no one had climbed it in a long time, with the dust and webs that were found in his way.

When Naruto finally reached to the highest part of the tower he found that there was only one room in the tower, which had a lock on it, some kind of seal?

Naruto slowly made his way towards the room, when he finally reached there, he decided to call out.

"Is there anyone?"Naruto inquired and he could hear some rattling of chains on the other side.

"Who are you?"The voice asked and Naruto jumped, his eyes widening at the voice it seemed to have authority and vicious.

"This is Naruto, I'm a half-breed vampire."Naruto said and was greeted by silence from the other end.

"A half-breed? Is there really one who announces that?"The voice asked, dangerous but amused.

"Um…"Naruto didn't know how to reply to that one.

"Half-breeds, are not very liked, am I right? Don't you try to hide it? it must cause isolation to you, if announce that to human's or vampires. "the voice said and Naruto kept quite, it was true, no one wanted to be friends with him after that, if he wasn't a half-breed, his life would have been so much better, but…..

"Either if I say it or not it doesn't change the truth that I am one."Naruto replied quietly in a trance, he sat leaning on the door and felt the other person do the same.

"Well, it doesn't quite matter to me if you're a half-breed or not. "the voice said and Naruto's eyes widened he turned to see from the gaps in the wooden door but there was darkness in there.

"What's your name?"Naruto asked trying very hard not let his lips twitch into a smile.

"Sasuke."

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes."

"I see."Naruto sat there enjoying his companions silence, "how long have you been here?"

"I don't remember."

"Did you try to get out…Sasuke?"Naruto said blushing as he used Sasuke's name and Sasuke with a smirk in his voice answered his question.

"If have noticed there is seal on the door…..Naruto."Sasuke said and Naruto blushed at hearing his own name.

"Who put it there?"Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head but Naruto could see it, "I don't know."

"Oh."

"Naruto, why are you here? This place is far away from any civilization if I am not wrong."Sasuke asked he could sense his companion's grief at his question.

"Since I'm a half breed, things don't go so well with me."Naruto started and bit his lips before continuing, "I thought I could handle everything, but the last source of my courage, the person I liked the most is now leaving me too."Naruto answered his voice shaky and was glad he got that off his chest, tears were leaking shamelessly from his eyes and for once he was glad he couldn't see the other person.

Sasuke was quite and Naruto didn't mind, he felt nice, warm and comfortable with this person, the same way Gaara used to make him feel, was in love again?

That would be pathetic.

After spending hours in comfortable silence, Naruto decided he would head back; he won't give up just yet.

"Sasuke , I am going back."

Silence.

"I'll come back tomorrow."

Silence.

Naruto bit his lips, does Sasuke don't want to see him anymore too?

"Till then, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and his heart fluttered he could come back to Sasuke and unlike Gaara, Sasuke didn't find him annoying or disgusting.

"Bye."Naruto said and made his way down happily to his home.

He was unaware of black eyes watching his departure with a sadistic grin and look in eyes was so terrifying that even Naruto would shrink back from it.

"_A half-breed with a broken heart huh? This should be easy; I can get out of this prison, finally."_

_**Hmmmmm? How was it good? Bad? Anyway review!**_

_**Okay some one told me I lacked details, hope this would be enough, I was planning to open the details one by one, in every chapter, but it's fine I guess it would be confusing! please review if you have opinion it helps me improve! ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, of 'The Dark Side' to me the title of my own story doesn't seems to be too cool, I don't own Naruto and this is obviously Yaoi, no likey? No watchy!**

* * *

_[Flashback]_

"_There here!"Itachi yelled and pulled the little Sasuke by arm dragging him along._

"_Nii-san, what happening?"Sasuke asked scared and Itachi looked at him, "Sasuke, we have to run, or else when we get caught we will be prisoner."Itachi said and Sasuke looked terrified at his brother._

"_Bu-But! We didn't do anything!"Sasuke protested and Itachi just ran while speaking._

"_Now I regret that our parents really didn't do anything."Itachi said and Sasuke slowly lost consciousness._

_[Later]_

_Sasuke woke up and saw he was in a dark room, why was it so much dark here? Where was Itachi? Sasuke turned and saw a window, he looked outside, he was in a tower, why was he here?_

"_Damn it." Sasuke was startled when he heard Itachi's voice and went for the gate in the room, it was sealed, he couldn't even open it with his full power and he was very strong._

"_Itachi"Sasuke whispered hoarsely and Itachi turned to him, Sasuke gasped as he saw Itachi covered in blood._

"_Itachi! What's wrong, are you hurt?"Sasuke asked and Itachi smiled._

"_Sasuke, they locked you into this tower, it has seal no vampire can break without keys."Itachi said and Sasuke stared at him._

"_Keys?"_

"_Yes, twin keys, which are in treasure house, one will open from outside and you open it from the inside, remember this brother, right now I can't help you I escaped from the prison but it's no point if I can't get you out."Itachi said and Sasuke's heart ached to see his brother powerless for the first time._

"_I'll be okay! Take care of yourself Nii-san."Sasuke said seriously and Itachi chuckled, "Ofcourse-"_

_Sasuke gasped when he saw a sword peirce through Itachi, Sasuke screeched and the masked man looked at him._

"_Little boy if you know what's good for you, you will stay here and await your death, then Uzumaki clan, might be generous on you."the man said and chuckled as he pulled the sword out of the lifeless Itachi._

"_Itachi!NO! How dare you! I'll kill you! I will destroy your whole clan! I swear it!" Sasuke yelled enraged and the man smirked._

"_Let's see what you can do."_

[End of flash back]

Naruto happily made his way towards the tower, it's been days and he's been coming almost every day to meet Sasuke in the keep, and Sasuke doesn't seem to mind.

Naruto knew or guessed Sasuke already knew he liked him, Naruto haven't talked to him about him, nor does he plan on telling Sasuke anytime soon, it would definitely ruin his delicate friendship with Sasuke.

But it didn't matter! Naruto finally found someone who liked to be around him, if he told Sasuke that, he would surely deny it.

But surely Sasuke would like him more after he tells him about his surprise.

Naruto started running when the field came into the view again; he eagerly made his way towards the keep and up to the room.

"Sasuke!"Naruto cheerfully called and got silence in return, he heard some creaking behind and finally Sasuke responded.

"Hello, Naruto you seem quite happy."Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled causing Sasuke to smirk on the other side.

"Because I did what you wanted."Naruto said and Sasuke was quite for a moment, then with smirk in his voice he replied pleased.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I got the twin key to unlock your door! It was in the treasure house just like you said."Naruto said and Sasuke smirked hauntingly, the time was here.

[Flashback]

"_Naruto, I need your help."Sasuke said and Naruto looked at the door surprised, "Mine?"_

"_Yes, only you can help me, I trust you."Sasuke said and Naruto nodded, "Of Corse, what is it."_

"_You see, I can get out with twin keys, I heard they are in the Uzumaki treasure house."Sasuke said and Naruto bit his lips, "But I am not allowed to go their and if it's a treasure-"_

"_Don't worry I will give it back personally after I am free."Sasuke said and Naruto nodded to himself._

"_Of course, I'll do it!"Naruto said and Sasuke smirked._

'_**I'll do it for you Sasuke.'**_

[End of flash back]

"I'll open it from here."Naruto said and Sasuke waited, Naruto placed the golden key in the lock and twisted it, he saw the first seal slip out.

"Damn, Sasuke I have to leave, the sun is setting I took too much time finding the key, here."Naruto slipped the second key inside from the gap and ran, his father was going to kill him, he had to go to Gaara's country for business with Karin.

After Naruto left the keep the lock on the other side of the gate twisted and the door was opened, the devilishly handsome man with cruelty and revenge written on his face came out of the room.

"Mhhm…so annoying."Sasuke mumbled as he stared out at the setting sun, "It was a short time with your face having love for me Naruto." Sasuke mumbled dazed and then smirked, "I wonder how beautiful will look for me, when you have hate on your face."

[Meanwhile]

"Naruto hurry up!"Karin yelled arrogantly and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I m older than you, give some respect."Naruto said and Karin huffed.

"Like hell I will."Karin said getting into the carriage and Naruto got in with her, he looked at the direction of the keep, but he couldn't see it, how could he it was too far away.

Naruto sighed, he will get to see Sasuke again tomorrow, and it was a short trip he will be back in no time, but Naruto still worried, he felt something was wrong, like something bad was going to happen, his body could tell, his body was never wrong.

**Yeah next chapter will be the chapter, it will be the climax, review until then ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my chapter 3 of 'The Dark Side'.**

**This is one of those stories whose chapter I am looking forward to myself.**

**This should be really interesting for myself too, I am right now into this Bad boy Sasuke thing you know!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

[With Naruto]

"Iruka-san, what's wrong? Where are you taking us?"Karin said scared and Naruto looked ahead from the window of the racing carriage and back inside to look at Iruka for explanation.

"The Uzumaki castle has been infiltrated, we have to get you two as far away as possible."Iruka said and both Naruto's and Karin's eyes widened.

"What? Infiltrated? Wha…..by whom?"Karin asked panicked and Naruto himself felt his heart sink.

"It's an ancient clan's surviviour, which was locked in the tower far away."Iruka said and Naruto's heart sank futher, hurt, disbelieve, confusion and anger held him.

"Name.."Naruto whispered and Iruka turned to him with a confused face.

"What's his name Iruka."

"Em….he calls himself Uchiha….Uchiha Sasuke."

"Naruto, what's wrong."

Both Karin and Iruka looked at Naruto who seemed to have stopped breathing for a moment, before his eyes turned to Iruka.

"Is he strong?"

"Strong enough to infiltrate the castle, I think he has the army in control as your father was no match."Iruka said with a remorseful voice and Naruto winced before staring out of the window.

'_Oh God what have I done? And what am I going to do about this?'_

Naruto closed his eyes and tears made their way down his cheek. He was so stupid, now everything is more Heller than before, and this time it's his entire fault.

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke sat on the King's throne looking bored as his eyes observed all the servants, his servants, Uzamaki clan's prince and princesses, there were a lot of them, the former king seemed to be a player.

His eyes searched but didn't found the one he was looking for, his eyes turned to the eldest son and probably the next that was supposed to be in line to the throne.

"Bring him here."Sasuke commanded and the soldiers obeyed without hesitation dragging the red haired prince by arms.

"Where is Naruto?"Sasuke asked and the prince startled looked at Uchiha surprised.

"How-"

"Answer my question….?"

"Kyuubi."

"First prince."Sasuke corrected mockingly and Kyuubi glared and Sasuke smirked,"Where is Naruto."

"What do you want from Naru…"Kyuubi questioned and Sasuke frowned.

"Naru? Not Naruto or outou?"Sasuke asked glaring at the repulsive nick name and now not so amusing person.

"I am not the first prince Deidara is, and Naru…."Kyuubi said enjoying Sasuke's glare, "Is not my brother by blood, we are meant to be wedded."Kyuubi said lying through his teeth to see how much Sasuke knew Naruto.

Kyuubi immediately regretted his prank as Sasuke's eyes turned pure red with fury, everyone present took a step unconsciously, even though Sasuke's face was blank his eyes were menacing.

"I don't enjoy such jokes."

"How do you know Naruto?"Kyuubi asked serious, he liked Naruto and for once he was glad that Naruto, Karin and Deidara were out.

"hmmmmmm?"Sasuke hummed and looked quite happy at the mention of Naruto's full name, his smiling eyes turned to Kyuubi.

"We….have things to discusss, personal things to discuss. I don't need any of you, but Naruto's decision will determine you position or punishment."Sasuke said and the entire castle was in confusion.

Who was this wickedly handsome man?

How did he know someone as Naruto?

What was happening to their kingdom.

And will Uzumaki Naruto determine their fate?

Sasuke was lost in thoughts again.

'_Where are you love? I am getting lonely here.'_

[Meanwhile]

Naruto woke up feeling cold chills going up and down his spine, he looked around and saw it was night time and Iruka was awake by the fire, Naruto looked down and saw Karin's head resting in his lap.

The situation came back to him, Naruto covered his face with his hands, what now? His mind won't rest, it was filled with the thought of Sasuke.

Kyuu-nii would have been captured, Deidara-nii was out to visit, he and Karin were safe here, and what about his other siblings?

Naruto sighed, he didn't even had any kind of contact accept them telling him that they hated him, but he was still worried.

Was Sasuke going to kill everyone, would he spare Kyuu-nii? No Kyuu-nii was very feisty; he would definitely get himself killed.

He had to go back, this was his fault, the least he could do is get his siblings out, at least he can die in peace, either by the soldier's hands or Sasuke's.

Slowly Naruto turned and saw Iruka was sleeping, great this was his chance, he slowly got Karin's head off his lap and got up.

He turned around and went to the direction he came from, he will distract any pursuers, from Karin's location and then when he would be taken to the castle, he will use his sneak tricks and brains to get everyone out, he would not fail.

Faliure was not an option, but will Sasuke kill him on sight? He didn't really care, that might free him of this misery, and maybe he could go back to his happy self of when he loved Sasuke.

Naruto chocked back his laughter, if he would be given the chance, he would kill Sasuke.

[Meanwhile]

"Gaara-san,"Hinata said timidly and Gaara turned to her and saw Prince Neji accompanying her.

"Gaara."Neji said,"It's seems Sasuke's awake, he's taken over the Uzumaki land."Neji said and Gaara's eyes widened.

"Uchiha Sasuke? I thought he was killed."Gaara said before smirking,"It's great that he took over, I hated the King anyway."Gaara said and Neji nodded.

"I would like to visit him."Gaara said and Neji nodded,"Me,Inuzuka, Nara, Hurano and Yamaka were also thinking the same."Neji said and then turned.

"Seems like Sasuke's still remembered by everyone, well it's no doubt that Itachi was strong but I am really surprised it's Sasuke who did all this."Gaara said.

"I agree, he has single handedly taken care of the kings and his attendants as well as successors."Neji said and Gaara's heart thumped and an image of Naruto flashed in his mind.

"All of them?"Gaara asked and Neji frowned.

"No, not all, prince Deidara, Princess Karin and also that Prince Uzumaki."Neji said he had never seen this Naruto but had heard about this half-breed vampire.

He didn't notice Gaara's sigh of relief at this information, but Hinata did, she also wished to see this Naruto person.

[Meanwhile]

"Hey ! you!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and showed his hands in surrender, his heart thumping as the guards approached him.

"He's the missing Uzumaki prince."Said one of the guards.

"What's your name?"

"Uzu-Uzumaki Naruto."Naruto answered and was glad he was a great distance away from Iruka's and Karin's location.

"It's prince, King Uchiha has been looking for!"The guard said and Naruto's heart thumped violently.

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke looked at his brother's body hanging off the wall.

"He's been under a spell since he was too strong for anyone to be killed, he was in sleep and this place has been closed so no one could awake him."The Priest explained and Sasuke gripped the chains and pulled them as they came apart.

Sasuke smirked when red eyes stared back at him, he tilted his head to one side as he stared back into those eyes.

"Good morning Nii-san."

"Foolish little brother."

'_And now the party begins.'_

* * *

_**O_O OH MY GAWD!**_

_**PARTY BEGINS!**_


	4. Autho's note- it's good news!

**Hello everyone, I know you all probably despise me for my poor performance for this story 'The Dark Side', I really TRUELLY apologize.**

**When I get the idea I just write it down and upload it not thinking it through how to end it, that cause many stories to reach a writer's block or me ending up deleting it.**

**Even now I am still in writers block for many of my stories like Crystal Eyes and Broken…..the current most popular fics!**

**But that's not what I am here to talk about! I have finally come up with a plot for this fic….and I am reconstructing chapter 4 and 5. I will update by next weak…..and updates will be regular then.**

**I hope you guys won't abandon me. I really love you! And SasuNaru too… **

**I won't abandon this project and do my best to complete this!**


End file.
